A Scorching Sun Without Boundaries
A Scorching Sun Without Boundaries takes place in the main Fanon Canon continuity, years before the current plot starts. It delves deeper into Operation Scorching Sand, as well as various other Sunagakure powerhouses. Dark history of control and horrific experiments, Team Scorching Sand was initially meant to create the ultimate set of Shinobi to combat all who stood in Sunagakure's way. But only few successes were achieved. Featured Characters Enten Akagi: As a member of the Scorching Sand operation, Enten finds himself near Akagi at times. He even remarks that Akagi's different personalities made him appear in a weird fashion. The Introduction Who is he? What is he? He lacked any true answer for these questions. His name, his life, everything forced upon him. Other people-his superiors forced him to refer to them using ally-Other allies had a similar issue. They lacked a true understanding of life. He has no parents. A child born from thin air with a gift to save humanity. That concept constantly drilled into his mind. Nothing else, nothing more. A weapon no different than a tailed beast so actual people could live in happiness and peace. A kunai or shuriken to be throw in war. No Parents. No Friends. Only a Code Name. Constant training...Constant battling. Even his allies had a potential target transformation. Any wrong step could cause his superiors to request their heads. The Superiors who probed him with needles in hopes of dissecting his power. Pain. Tormenting pain. Physically, mentally and emotionally. Love did not exist in his heart. Neither did compassion. Absolute solitude for various reasons of course. Not like he could speak through his massive mouth piece which continuously forced a cooling energy through his body. It was the only way to experiment on him without a fear of death. Such an overpowering ability combined with his natural skills, Enten earned his title as a demon. But a Devil who fought for a side became a powerful weapon. "We have to make sure people like him and our little scorching sun here, do not abandon this village." A dark voice spoke from under a heavenly light, which one deduced was a surgical lamp. "Them two alone can equal an army, continue our research and Sunagakure becomes a powerhouse in a matter of years. We just need to control his power, so we can move onto the others. Be careful. The apparatus on his mouth is powerful but delicate. It filters a powerful sedative into his system. Under its influence he will follow our every command. Starting with this one, Kill Dr. Sozoa" His arm shot out towards Dr. Sozoa with a frightening speed. It almost ripped trough his trachea alone. The doctor cowered in fear, begging for his life. Screaming and groaning as liquid vanished from his body. His skin wrinkling at freighting paces. Eyes bursting into steam. His body becoming an empty husk of dry skin and bone as an orb morphed from his stomach like a fetus through a mother. "Good work, My Student. Dr. Sozoa here has been leaking information to enemy villages about us for a while now. Great to see you pass judgement....Now, on with your experimentation..." A Supernova That Emits Nothing It was dark...That is all he ever known. Empties room within a massive science lab. Only filled with few other members of this operation. All humans with immense potential but empty past. No one recounted Enten's background. His name forever lost within sandstorms and all blood relation forgotten. Enten truly lived as a ghost and nothing more. A spirit of loneliness, tied to walls with metallic chains. They only allowed him to go out during missions in which he was closely monitored.